Recently, application services of transmitting various multimedia data at high speed have been widely used in wireless communication fields. In addition, the potential market for consumer electronic (CE) devices with these services has grown. Electronic devices, such as computers and other devices, often transmit signals to receiving stations such as displays or speakers. Such transmission often occurs via wires or cables. However, wireless transmission offers freedom from wires and cables. For interoperability among various manufacturers' products, these devices may communicate according to a standard, such as the WiFi Alliance (WFA) and the Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WGA or WiGig) standard as described in one or more upcoming published specifications.
The Universal serial bus (USB) Protocol Adaptation Layer (PAL) is a technology that enables support of USB traffic over a medium other than USB. Specifically with the WiFi Alliance, the WiFi Serial Bus (WSB) provides USB PAL as a service for WiFi links, and similarly with the WiGig Alliance, WiGig Serial Extension (WSE) provides USB PAL as a service for WiGig links. On a wired USB, the user makes the decision of choosing and using a USB peripheral device by physically plugging it into the USB port on the USB host, e.g., by connecting a USB mouse to the PC. In contrast, when used over a wireless medium, the user needs to rely on discovery mechanisms provided by lower layers, e.g., media access control (MAC) mechanisms provided in data link layer (layer 2), internet protocol (IP) mechanisms provided in network layer (layer 3), etc., to learn about USB PAL capable devices which are available for connection.